Traditionally, creating a composite image from a layered image required a user to have a desktop application capable of importing a layered image, editing layers of the image, and exporting a flattened image. However, computing devices, such as a mobile phone or tablet computer, may lack the processing power needed to efficiently create a composite image from a layered image. Furthermore, such computing devices may have a screen size which makes creating a composite image difficult for a user. Accordingly, there is a need for efficient and scalable technologies that allow composite images to be created from layered images in these and other circumstances.